Mischief
by Flying Iridescent Llamas
Summary: "Ready?" she asked. Red hesitantly unclipped the Pokeball from his belt and pressed the release button. A small, pink Pokemon materialized in a flash of light. In which Hau teases Gladion way too much, Blue almost wakes up a dormant volcano, and there's more questions than answers. (Haudion/Cutebonesshipping, writen for theme #72, "Mischief Managed" fifth in the Isolation series)


Written for theme #72, "Mischief Managed".

Thanks to Hunterx700 for beta-ing this! 3

If it's not apparent from the story, this takes place at least a decade after Pokemon Sun and Moon.

I guess it needs to be said, but the currently prevailing theory is that Mohn is Lillie and Gladion's father. The theory goes that after being sucked into a wormhole, he somehow made his way out into the Poke Pelago.

As always, my tumblr is llamastheflying if you wanna hit me up with any questions or complaints.

* * *

Hau was a horrible, horrible tease.

Gladion regretted ever mentioning liking being praised, because now Hau wouldn't stop torturing him whenever and wherever they went.

In the weeks that followed Lusamine's reappearance at the Paradise, it seemed like whenever he had the opportunity Hau would lean over and whisper something into his ear that made a blush start to crawl up his neck. He would just now tease him mercilessly until Gladion was a blubbering (and slightly turned on) mess with their friends hopefully none the wiser, but Gladion still found himself doing little to stop him. As much as he (somewhat) enjoyed the teasing, though, it came to a head one day in the labs as Gladion and Blue were trying to find matching patterns between Arceus' and Silvally's sequences.

"You look so gorgeous," he murmured into his ear after Gladion stretched his back over his chair in the lab, reaching his arms above his head. Hau had leaned over his shoulder and to the others, it probably seemed like he was inspecting the screen in front of him. Instead, Hau's thumb dipped under the collar of his shirt and stroked lightly at the skin of now blushing neck. Gladion's fingers stuttered over the information he was sorting and he accidentally closed not one, but two snapshots of the sequence he'd isolated. He bit out a curse as he scrambled to find the position in the sequence once more as Hau chuckled.

He quickly kicked Hau out of the lower labs and revoked his access codes with little to no ceremony and only told the others on his team that he was more of a distraction than a help, which was true. It took him forever to finally get back on track with the notes in front of him.

After finally calming down with Hau's absence from the labs, Gladion started to notice something off about the sequences. They weren't identical, but he expected that in the first place - after all, what notes he'd been able to recover on the Beast Killer project suggested that much of the genetic makeup behind the Type: Nulls had been borrowed from many other Pokemon. There was also the fact that most Pokemon shared the majority of their DNA in the first place. After all, a living being needed the basic groundwork of cells and organs just to exist. There were very few exceptions to that and event those Pokemon shared a minimal amount of DNA with other species from some base ancestor.

This, though, was completely different.

Arceus' sequence hardly matched Silvally's at all. Gladion was sure that at this point, Silvally probably shared more DNA with a Magikarp than the creator of the universe. There were similarities, sure - but they weren't where he expected them to be. The DNA that wove everything together was close to Arceus', but it was like seeing a relative instead of a direct match - like the similarities between a Pikachu and a Dedenne. Close, but not quite.

Gladion carefully removed the glasses he'd taken to wearing in the lab-his vision was much poorer than he cared to admit-and massaged the bridge of his nose. He felt the beginnings of a migraine creeping up behind his eyes.

"Going that well, huh?" Blue asked from where he sat behind him at a table. As annoying and arrogant as the other man was, he turned out to be incredibly brilliant in a laboratory setting.

"I guess we were too optimistic about the sequences matching," Gladion admitted with a sigh. He spun around in his chair to face Blue. "I mean, where would Faba even have procured a large amount of stem cells from Arceus, anyway?"

"He obviously procured something," Blue mused as he pushed his own glasses further up his nose. "Whatever it is he used to bring all of this mess together into one Pokemon seems to be a sweet spot right between whatever Arceus is and your common Rattata. It literally seems to be a common ancestor or descendant between not only Arceus and Silvally, but Arceus and every other damn Pokemon in existence. The least convoluted and unique example of its sequence that I can find seems to be the pattern created for the RKS System."

"The RKS System? So whatever Pokemon Faba used is responsible for carrying over Arceus' type changing capabilities somehow?"

"I guess," Blue said as he slumped down on top of a pile of papers. "It's also similar to the patterns that determine your average Pokemon's type, or ability to adapt types depending on a situation like a Vulpix. It's the bridge between mystical garbage and DNA bullshit...DNA bullshit..oh fuck."

Blue let his head fall dramatically against the table with a thunk, causing his glasses to skew slightly off of his face.

"What?" Gladion demanded.

"I think I know for sure this time what that idiot Faba used, and I think I know how he got it. It makes so much sense no, the seemingly common ancestor, the type relationship." Blue offered him a grin as his glasses hung from one ear.

"Are you ready to meet one of the rarest, non-mystical-garbage Pokemon in the world?"

* * *

Finding Red wasn't particularly hard. Despite the fact that he seemed to loathe answering his Xtransceiver, it was a safe assumption that if he wasn't glued to Blue's side, then he was either at the Battle Royal or the Battle Tree. Luckily, he was at the infinitely more accessible Battle Royal that day, but it took no small amount of convincing on Blue's part to pry him away from decimating poor trainers and their Pokemon with his surprisingly alert Snorlax.

From there, they headed to the Hokulani Observatory on Ula Ula to talk with Molayne. Apparently even after a decade, Molayne still hadn't bothered with integrating Alola's local Pokemon storage system with the rest of the world, despite the number of tourists visiting the islands. Thus, the rest of the afternoon was spent roaming around Hokulani's peak while Molayne worked with Bill to transfer a single Pokemon from Kanto to Alola. Blue still hadn't told him which Pokemon it was, insisting that his secrecy was best for the Pokemon's safety. Judging by the way Blue bounced excitedly on the balls of his feets and his shit eating grin, he was looking forward to Gladion's shock at the identity of the Pokemon.

Gladion felt like punching him again, but barely resisted.

Red and Blue left him alone in front of the Pokemon Center shortly after leaving the observatory. The occasional distant explosions that rocked the mountainside suggested that they were attempting to catch a Minior (or maybe just irritating them). Gladion contented himself with soaking up the last few warm rays from the setting sun on one of the benches overlooking the slopes.

A few Cleffas had started to emerge from wherever they'd been sleeping during the day and his heart ached a bit as he watched them explore the platform curiously. It had been a long time since he'd seen his first Pokemon and though she seemed content with her current trainer, he still missed her. Gladion patiently allowed one Cleffa to chew on the laces of his boots while another clambered up onto his lap and hummed happily. He kept a careful eye on a third, very small Cleffa trying to engage yet another one that seemed to be acting strangely. Ditto were known to also live on the mountain and Gladion wondered if the Cleffa wasn't in for a heartbreak.

Sure enough, the imposter shifted back suddenly as the Cleffa reached out to touch it and shot off into the grass by the railing. Startled, the small Pokemon fell back onto its rear and began to wail loudly. Gladion moved the Cleffa on his lap to the bench and softly reclaimed his boot lace from the other before carefully approaching the wailing one. He gently picked it up and cradled in his arms, just like he used to with his own. She'd been just as much of a cry baby as he was when they met, but they'd become braver together as they'd grown up.

"That wasn't very nice of it, huh?" he softly asked it. At the sound of his voice, the Cleffa stopped its noisy crying and looked up at him with large, watery eyes. "Not everyone wants to play, you know. Making new friends can be great, but you need to be careful. Besides, you have a couple of friends here already." The Cleffa peered over his arm to where the other two were tugging on Gladion's pants, not quite able to climb up them to reach the one in his arms.

"I see you've made some new friends." Gladion looked over his shoulder to see Molayne standing by the bench, tossing a plain Pokeball up in the air. In the sunset, his hair appeared to be as blonde as ever, but Gladion knew it had started to grey significantly in the past few years. "You shouldn't encourage them. They can be real pests for our visitors at the observatory."

"I think that's a matter of opinion," Gladion told him icily. "I would consider most people far more annoying than a few baby Pokemon hoping for attention."

Molayne only shook his head and chuckled as he approached Gladion and held out the ball. The pink Pokemon at his feet shied away behind his legs as Gladion shifted the Cleffa to hold it in just one of arms so he could accept the ball.

"You remind me of a visitor we had from Unova a few years back," Molayne mused. "He had a real way with Pokemon. All the wild ones here would come right up to him. He wasn't too fond of people, though." Gladion cleared his throat and looked at the Pokeball meaningfully. "Oh, right. That should be whatever Pokemon Red requested. It was a real pain to get transferred here and Bill wouldn't even tell me what it was." He sighed. "Oh well."

The ground suddenly shook beneath their feet as a nearby explosion rocked the mountain once more. The Cleffas squealed in fright and buried their faces into his pants and chest.

"That would be your friends, I think," Molayne said. "You might want to stop them from bothering the local Minior population before they wake up the dormant Hokulani volcano." He turned to leave, but paused. "One last thing. It looks like it's time for your new friends to leave, too."

Molayne pointed past him to where a Clefairy shyly peeked around the railing. The Cleffas at his feet bolted and latched themselves onto her side. Gladion looked back to Molayne to (reluctantly) thank him for his help, but the man was already gone. He gave the Cleffa one last hug and was rewarded with a delighted squeal before he set it on the ground. It ran to its mother, who inspected it before embracing it. The small family waved at him as they disappeared back into the tall grass.

The sun had finally dipped completely below the ocean horizon as Gladion clipped the unassuming ball to his belt and decided that yes, it was a good idea to find the Kanto idiots before they brought down the wrath of the volcano, Tapu Bulu, or both on all of their heads. He followed the trail of fresh craters around the mountain until he was rewarded with a nearby explosion that popped his ears and sent a warm gust of air across his face.

"Damn it!" he heard Blue swear as he approached. They were standing in a fresh crater and Gladion watched an unshelled yellow Minior zoom off into the grass. "I almost caught that one!"

Red gave him a slightly amused look that seem to say, _Of course you did._

"Shut up!" Blue snapped at him.

"I hate to interrupt your mayhem, but Molayne finally got that Pokemon you wanted," Gladion called from his edge of the crater. Blue let out a joyful whoop in response, but Red's expression seemed to grow more serious as Gladion returned the Pokeball to him.

As they went to climb on the Charizards that would take them back to the Aether Paradise, Gladion caught a final glance of the Cleffa family peering at him from the bench he sat on earlier in the day.

* * *

The now fully lit up Paradise was a shining beacon in the middle of the black ocean as they approached. Hau and Lillie were waiting for them as they touched down outside the main entrance, probably summoned there by a message in advance. Blue communicated on behalf of Red that he wanted to let out the mystery Pokemon in the conservatory.

"Partly because it's so rare," Blue explained, "and partly because it's not very used to humans."

"It's dangerous?" Lillie asked, uneasy.

"Not...dangerous, per se," Blue said. "Just very...curious. And mischievous."

As they approached the lift inside the main level, Hau caught Gladion's elbow to prevent him from stepping on.

"You guys go ahead," he told the rest of the group, "I need to talk to Gladion about something really quick."

Red only offered a raised eyebrow, but Blue let out a low whistle and said, "Someone's in trouble…"

Surprisingly, it was Lillie this time who delivered a swift jab to Blue's side.

"Sure, no problem," she told them with a bright smile as Blue groaned in pain. "We should probably lock down that level anyway and make sure Faba isn't lurking around somewhere. We won't let it out until you're with us so we can lock the lift."

Together, they watched the lift raise and carry their friends out of sight, but not before Gladion heard Lillie scolding Blue, and Red chuckling. He allowed himself to be pulled away and out of the main Paradise building into the garden that surrounded the mansion.

"You're not too angry at me, are you?" Hau quietly asked him once they were out of sight of the main path and behind a tree. He laced their hands together and gently tugged Gladion into a hug. Sighing, Gladion rested his head against Hau's shoulder as his fingers massaged away the tension that had been building all day in his lower back.

"No, not particularly," he murmured. "Just...your timing could be a little better. I was a mess for a bit after you left and it delayed our research. I can't ever think when you do that and you know it."

"That's kinda the point, love," Hau whispered into his ear with a breathy laugh. "I'll try to be better about doing it when you're in the middle of something, though. It's hard not to when you so gorgeous and amazing all the time."

Gladion felt his face flush and hissed out, "Hau, I swear-" before Hau's mouth found the rings in his ear and tugged on them slightly. He bit off a loud groan and tried not to melt into a puddle right then and there.

It just wasn't fair that Hau was good at this.

"I'll stop for now," Hau finally said as he ran his hands down Gladion's sides. "But maybe later we can finish this after we get done here tonight."

Gladion was sure his face was bright enough to glow in the dark by then. A pleasant shiver shot down his spine as he considered it. Other than Hau's teasing, they hadn't gone much farther than some heavy petting while they kissed. Hau seemed hesitant to do more , probably for fear of overwhelming him. Gladion was both incredibly thankful…

...and incredibly frustrated.

"I didn't break you, did I?" Hau asked softly with a chuckle and Gladion just _knew_ he was getting him back for that message from a few weeks ago. He lightly shoved at Hau's chest, breaking their embrace.

"No," he snapped, caushing Hau to laugh harder. "Now come on you idiot, the others are waiting for us."

As they walked back into the building, Hau reached out and caught his hand and tangled their fingers together. Despite his irritation, Gladion let him.

The conservatory was quiet when the lift docked, save for the small sounds from the Pokemon that were still awake. Gladion entered a code to lock the lift in place and then stepped off it with Hau, acutely aware that his face was still burning. Blue looked as though he wanted to say something, but only yelped as Lillie ground the heel of her shoe down on his toes.

"Ready?" she asked. Gladion nodded and they looked to Red. He hesitantly unclipped the Pokeball from his belt and pressed the release button. A small, pink Pokemon materialized in a flash of light. It floated before them, its eyes closed and its tail clasped in its paws. Gladion's mouth went dry.

"Is that…" He couldn't even finish his thought. Even though he had handled DNA belonging to the supposed creator of the universe, even though he spent much of his time in the shadows of mountains that housed ancient guardians, it was another thing altogether to be in the presence of such a rare and ancient Pokemon.

Its eyes finally snapped open, revealing bright blue eyes as it let go of its tail and darted towards Red and flew around him.

"It is," Blue confirmed, grinning widely. "You should see your face right now, kid. I've known this thing since I was eleven."

"You acted the same way when you were eleven," Red quietly pointed out as the Mew moved on to inspect Lillie. She giggled when its tail tickled against her neck as it perched on her shoulders.

"There's not very many left in the world," Blue said as the Mew started to twirl in big, lazy loops through the air. "This might even be the only one. It was roaming around Kanto after it escaped from an experiment gone horribly wrong on Cinnabar Island and Red just happened to catch it one day. I thought Gramps was going to have a heart attack when he released it inside the lab."

The Mew flew to float in front of Gladion. He could feel the slight hum in his bones that came from being around Psychic Pokemon in general, the hum that let him know that they saw right through him to place he didn't even know existed. It was slightly different this time, though Gladion could hardly describe how. It felt more... _primordial._

Seemingly unimpressed with what it found in him, the Mew flew to Hau, and the two instantly hit off. Gladion had suspected for a while that Hau probably had some amount of Psychic powers of his own, either from his family's long history with the Tapus or from having many Psychic type Pokemon from a young age, but it was definitely clear to everyone around him now that he did, even if he didn't quite realize it himself. His eyes seemed to take on the same blue hue that both his Raichu and his Mew had as he reached out to touch the Mew's outstretched paw. He watched in awe as the two seemed to communicate entirely without words and a large grin stretched over Hau's face.

"Now that's something you don't see every day," Blue said quietly and Red nodded in agreement. Lillie's hands covered her mouth, probably as a physical reminder to stop any noise from coming out. "I don't really want to stop this moment, but we're probably going to have to collect a sample soon if we're going to start the sequencing tonight."

"I'm not even sure it will listen to me right now," Red murmured back as he watched the Mew cuddle up under Hau's chin happily before flying back to create what seemed to be a large pink bubble out of seemingly nowhere. It bounced happily on the bubble."Not that it did in the first place."

"Hau," Gladion called out softly. The blue light in eyes petered on suddenly and he seemed to suddenly tune back into reality.

"Huh?"

"We need to collect a fur sample or something from your new friend," he told him.

"Oh, right, sorry," Hau said sheepishly. His eyes flickered blue once more and Mew perked up, seemingly listening to whatever Hau was telling it, before popping its bubble and floating back over to Gladion. It nosed through the fur on its stomach before snatching up a mouthful of loose fur and offering it to Gladion. He accepted it gratefully and put it in a vial Blue offered him.

"We should probably head down and start the sequencing so we can get started on matching once more," he told the rest of the group. "I think we're going to be comparing three sequences this time, though. It's getting fairly late, so you guys might want to try to get some sleep."

Red and Lillie nodded, but Hau seemed reluctant as he watched the Mew loop through the air. Red seemed to sense his dilemma.

"We'll be staying here for a while longer, I think," he said quietly. "Go ahead with them, Lillie."

As Gladion punched in the codes to unlock the lift and send it to the basement, he saw Hau reach out once more for the Mew with his eyes glowing blue.

* * *

Hau was asleep on the couch when Gladion finally arrived home. He appeared like he had been getting ready to go to bed before he'd passed out with a book on his chest: his hair was down around his shoulders and he wore too-long pajama pants. Silvally, Type: Null, and Raichu were suspiciously absent from their beds in the corners of the room. Gladion leaned over the back of the couch and stroked his head gently. Hau's eyes fluttered open and he smiled softly at him.

"You're home," he said with a yawn. "I tried to wait up for you."

"Sorry, getting the new sequence started took a bit longer than I thought," Gladion told him as he allowed himself to be led around to the front of the couch. Hau coaxed him into sitting on his lap with Gladion's legs straddling him. Gladion felt his face and neck start to flush as Hau's hands ghosted down his sides to rest on his hips.

"I'm sorry you have to start over again" Hau told him and kissed him softly. His fingers crept around to massage at the tense muscles of Gladion's lower back and Gladion melted into his touch.

"Mm, it'll be worth it," he said and involuntarily let out a quiet noise when Hau stopped. He glared when Hau chuckled. "Don't you think you've teased me enough recently?"

Hau gave him a wicked grin and ran his fingers lightly down the curve of Gladion's spine, causing him to arch his back and whine.

"Never," he whispered back. "And who said I was just teasing? Didn't I say that we'd pick up from earlier?"

Gladion could only bite his lip and tangle his hands in Hau's shirt as he moved back and sat up slightly, now with Gladion fully in his lap. He nearly bit through his lower lip when Hau pressed a kiss against the column of his throat.

"Gladion, love, _breathe_ ," Hau mumbled as he kissed his way down to the collar of Gladion's shirt before he lightly nipped at the hollow of his throat. A strangled noise escaped his mouth and he shakily drew a breath in. Hau seemed to be waiting for him to catch his breath, but Gladion just wished he would keep going. "You need to stop me if you feel too overwhelmed by this."

Gladion let out a shaky laugh and asked, "Isn't that kind of the point of all of this?"

He was rewarded with another sharp nip, further up his neck this time, as Hau's hands finally found their way under his shirt. Gladion shivered as Hau lightly stroked up and down his sides.

"No, the point of this is for you to _enjoy_ yourself." Hau kissed him again, harder this time, and Gladion shyly reciprocated until Hau gently bit his lip and kissed his way to his ear. "You deserve a little bit of a reward for how hard you've been working lately, don't you think? You might be one of the smartest people of the Foundation, but you shouldn't work yourself to death."

There was that teasing praise again. Even if he knew Hau was doing it intentionally to rile him up, Gladion couldn't help small shivers of pleasure that shot down his spine. He was sure that his entire face, neck, and chest were flushed now. He tucked his face into the crook of Hau's neck.

"Stop," he whined breathlessly and heard the rumble of a chuckle in Hau's chest.

"Do you actually want me to?" Hau softly asked. Gladion didn't respond at first and Hau took the opportunity to move his hands further up under Gladion's shirt. He cried out when Hau roughly ran a thumb over one of his nipples before pulling away. "Answer me, Glad, or I'm stopping right now."

"More," Gladion softly demanded into Hau's ear as he rocked his hips forward just a bit. Hau's breath stuttered and he tightly hugged him.

"Darling, you are going to be the end of me one day," Hau told him as he shifted Gladion in his arms and suddenly picked him up. Gladion realized that he was trembling ever so slightly as Hau carried him away from the couch into his bedroom.

He was set gently on the edge of the bed as Hau tangled his hands in his hair and caught his lips again in an obscenely wet kiss. He cried out when Hau pulled slightly on his hair and rolled his hips up in response, causing Hau to curse softly under his breath. He pressed Gladion back onto the bed and started to push up his shirt. Taking the hint, Gladion nearly tore it off and then started to help Hau with his. Hau's eyes drank him in and Gladion suddenly felt like bolting until Hau nuzzled his face into the crook of his throat.

"You're so gorgeous, especially when you start blushing," he murmured. "I don't know how anyone can stand to look away from you. I know I can't."

A strangled whine escaped Gladion's throat and Hau chuckled. He slid a hand underneath to the small of Gladion's back and then lower, squeezing before guiding him up to press against Hau and oh, he could definitely feel that Hau was definitely enjoying this as much as he was. As Hau gently rocked against him, Gladion softly moaned before he could stop himself. It only seemed to encourage Hau.

As the coil of heat curled tighter in his gut, Hau suddenly stopped and pulled away. Gladion tried to loop an arm around his neck and pull him into a kiss again, but Hau carefully disentangled himself.

"Love, we need to stop for a moment," he whispered and Gladion let out a disappointed whine. Hau kissed him softly before asking, "How do you want this to end tonight?"

"However you want it to," Gladion murmured back, anxiety welling a bit in his chest. He was starting to feel overwhelmed but Hau didn't seem to be at all.

"This isn't about me, or how far I'm comfortable going," Hau sternly told him. "I need to know what you want." Seeing Gladion's hesitation, he seemed to realize what the problem was. "I'm not going to be disappointed with whatever you say, Gladion. I wasn't planning on doing much more than this, to be truthful. I didn't think either of us were really going to be able to handle more."

"I...I don't know," Gladion finally said, wishing he could hide his face. "You're right, I don't think I can handle much more."

"Then let me try this. Do you trust me?" Gladion nodded.

Hau helped him move so he was lying fully on the bed and crawled up after him. He positioned himself so they lay side by side before reaching up to cradle Gladion's face with one hand and kissed him tenderly. Gladion felt as though his heart was about to pound out of his chest and his head swam. Hau suddenly laughed softly and pulled him into a hug.

"You're barely breathing at all right now, babe," Hau told him as he began to pull away. "Maybe we should stop."

Gladion whined and tangled his fingers in Hau's front belt loops and yanked him forward, causing Hau to groan and roughly dig his fingers into Gladion's shoulders when they rubbed against each other.

"If you stop now, Hau, I swear…" he hissed as rolled his hips forward again.

"Fine, but you need to focus on breathing and let me take care of the rest." Hau kissed him roughly and his hands found his hips once more. Gladion let his head fall on Hau's shoulder as Hau unbuttoned his pants. He lifted his hips to help Hau pull off his pants and focused on breathing in and out, in and out. He wanted this, wanted Hau so badly and he wasn't about to ruin it because he couldn't breathe. Hau finally touched him and he felt like as though he'd been shocked by a live wire, and he let out a small, muffled cry into Hau's neck.

Breathe in, breathe out.

"Still okay?" Hau asked, and he could only nod. Any words he might have had disappeared as Hau slowly stroked him. He did whimper in protest, though, when Hau pulled away to reach behind him and dig through the bedside table for something. "I'm not stopping, hang on just a moment."

A click of a cap and Gladion vaguely realized what was happening somewhere in the back of his mind. Hau whispered apologies to him when he jumped at the now cold hand stroking him again and he vaguely realized that Hau had lost his pants, too, somewhere along the way.

Hau paused to line them up together and started stroking once more, this time faster, harder. His own breathing was getting ragged enough to match Gladion's own and he peppered Gladion's face with small kisses. Gladion came first with a silent cry as his spine snapped into a rigid arch and Hau followed soon after, kissing him as he spilled over their hands.

They lay together like that for a while, Gladion finally catching his breath and Hau seemingly intent on smothering him with kisses and hugs. Finally, Hau detached himself from Gladion.

"I'll be right back, okay?" he whispered and kissed him on the forehead. Gladion murmured a sleepy affirmative and dozed off as Hau left the room. He startled awake as something wet and cold touched his stomach. Hau shushed him. "It's alright, go back to sleep. I'm just trying to help you clean up so you don't kill me in the morning."

"Thanks," Gladion whispered and turned his still burning face into the pillow as Hau wiped down his stomach with a wet washcloth. Hau pressed a kiss to his head again before leaving the room again briefly. When he returned, Gladion eagerly cuddled into his chest causing Hau to laugh quietly.

"You're so wonderful, Glad," Hau told him as he pressed a kiss to the top of his head and pulled the blankets up over them. "Thank you."

"I barely did anything," Gladion grumbled into his chest. "I should be thanking you."

"Mm, not gonna fight you on this tonight," Hau murmured. "'m way too tired. Maybe in the morning."

"I'll win." Gladion found keeping his eyes open was harder and harder. As he started to slip back off into sleep he heard:

"I know you will. I love you, Gladion."


End file.
